Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to wireless control systems, and more particularly to wireless access control system configured to interact with an intelligent door lock system.
Description of the Related Art
Door lock assemblies often include deadbolts. Typically such an assembly included a latch which is depressed during closure of the door and, with substantially complete closure, extends into a recess of the door strike. Such a latch by itself is often easy to improperly depress-release by an unauthorized person, with a card-type element or even a pry bar. Also the outer knob assembly can be torqued off with a wrench to gain access to the mechanism and thereby to the room closed by the door. Deadbolts are not as susceptible to these unauthorized activities. Doors having deadbolts typically use a latch mechanism. This is because (1) the latch holds the door snug against rattling whereas the deadbolt by necessity must have clearance between it and the strike plate recess edges (but because of the clearance, the door can rattle), and (2) the latch automatically holds the door shut since it is only momentarily depressed during door closure from its normally extended condition and then extends into a door strike recess when the door is fully closed.
Except in rare devices where the deadbolt is operated by an electrical solenoid, the deadbolt, to be effective, must be manually thrown by a person inside the room or building, or if the deadbolt is actuatable by an external key, the person leaving the room or building must purposely engage the deadbolt by a key as the person leaves. However, if a person forgets to so actuate the deadbolt, either manually with an inner hand turn when inside, or by a key outside, an intruder need only inactivate the latch mechanism in order to gain unauthorized entry. Motel and hotel rooms often do not even have a key actuated deadbolt and thus are particularly susceptible to unauthorized entry and theft when the person is not in the room.
In recent years, mechanisms were developed to enable retraction, i.e. Inactivation, of the deadbolt simultaneously with the latch for quick release even under panic exit conditions. But to lock the door still required manual actuation of the deadbolt with the inner hand turn or a key on the outside.
In one door lock assembly a deadbolt is shift able between an extended lock position and a retracted position and means for shifting the deadbolt from the extended position to the retracted position which is characterized by biasing means for applying a bias on the deadbolt toward the extended lock position; restraining means for restraining the deadbolt in the retracted position against the bias of the biasing means and being actuatable to release the deadbolt to enable the biasing means to shift the deadbolt to the extended lock position; and trigger means. For actuating the restraining means to release the deadbolt and thereby allow the biasing means to shift the deadbolt to the extended lock position.
Such a door lock assembly is for use in a door frame and thus the invention extends to the door lock assembly of the present invention in cooperation with a door frame.
Some deadbolt locks are automatically actuated with closure of the door, the deadbolt being mechanically actuated to the extended lock position. The deadbolt in its retracted position is spring-biased toward the extended lock position, but is retained in a cocked condition by a deadbolt restraining and releasing device which is trigger actuatable to activate the deadbolt into its locked condition. The trigger mechanism may have a portion that protrudes from the door to engage the door strike of the door frame upon closure of the door, thereby causing the deadbolt to be released and shifted to the locked condition. The protruding portion of the trigger mechanism can also serve to hold the door snug against rattling.
In another door lock assembly for a hinged door and cooperative with a door strike of a door frame, a deadbolt is provided mounting in the door. The dead bolt is shift able between a retracted non-lock position and an extended lock position. It includes a manually operable device for shifting the deadbolt from the extended lock position to the retracted non-lock position. A biasing device applies a bias on the deadbolt toward the extended lock position. A restraining device is biased into a restraining relationship with the deadbolt in the retracted position. This restrains the deadbolt in the retracted position against the bias of the biasing device. A trigger releases a restraining means when the trigger is actuated and includes a protruding portion for engaging a door strike for actuating the trigger. A door strike includes a surface to engage and depress the trigger protruding portion for actuation of the trigger and release of the deadbolt restraining means, and includes an opening to receive the deadbolt when extended.
The use of electronic systems for the control and operation of locks is becoming increasingly common. The present invention is directed to an arrangement that permits the electronic and manual control of the lock operation to be separated to allow manual operation of the lock independently of the electronic drive system for the lock. The lock of the present invention is useful in situations where an electronic controller is temporarily unavailable, for example where a controller has been lost, misplaced or damaged.
There are currently some electronic deadbolt lock arrangements. In one device, a lock has a bolt movable between locked and unlocked conditions. The lock has a manual control device that serves to operate the lock between locked and unlocked conditions. A power drive is coupled by a transmission to the manual control device. The lock is operated between the locked and unlocked conditions in response to operation of the power drive. A transmission mechanism couples the manual control device and the power drive, whereby the lock moves between the locked and unlocked conditions. The transmission mechanism is operable to decouple the power drive from the manual control means to enable the lock to be operated by the manual control device independently of the power drive.
However, most deadbolts require that a user manually use a metal key to lock or unlock the deadbolt.
There is a need for a wireless access control system to lock or unlock a door at a dwelling.